Non-binary optical symbol constellations for example, differential quadrature phase shift keying (DQPSK) formats are generated by mapping a multitude of binary electric data streams onto a single optical wavelength through the effect of an optical modulator. Unfortunately, such modulators are oftentimes bandwidth limited.